Ancient secrets
by mironokanari
Summary: When an ancient dragon rider with memories of du vry skulblaka decides he must come back to alagaesia to do nothing more than teach eragon further and maybe let him in on the oldest secret of magic......


Hey

disclaimer: i do not own eragon or any of the characters. i only own my OC anaya.

A little help

Ch 1: returning

(this is et after eldest. history of the OC. oldest living being on alagaesia. an elf dragon rider from Du vryn skulblaka his dragon is the son of the white dragon whos name cannot be spoken in any tounge.)

As Anaya and his white dragon where relaxing at their home beyond the beor mountains, where he had found a little country full of peaceful people, A villager from the nearby village ran to the house and began knocking on the door. come in. the door is open." It seems my door is always open, he thought as the villager made his way through the house to him. "well how may i help you my friend?" "Sir anaya we have received news of alagaesia. the war is now in the open and it is confirmed there is a new dragon rider on both sides."

Anaya was silent. for five minutes he was silent. "my dear friend. please inform the villagers that i am departing to alagaesia to continue the proper training of the new rider. i bid you all fare well." and with that he walked off and came back with a small pack and a saddle for turma, his dragon. In the ancient language he spoke to turma " My old friend, are you ready to ride out once again?" he led his dragon outside and prepared to take to the air.

then as he was about to leave the entire village walked up the side of his mountain. He stopped and waited for the leader to adress him. he stepped forward and spoke. " we shall miss you greatly, as you are are friend and the only lezcto we shall ever trust with the hopes and dreams of our village. Now go, with the thanks and prayers of my people." Anaya was unsure how to return such a gift. " And you shall be the only humans i will ever trust and i swear. I will live to come home to my true people. the people who live in this village." And with that he took off, not to see his people ever again.

As he saw the first sign of the beors, his memories flooded back. memories from as long ago as the treatie that ended the dragon war. He was on the elven council that signed the treatie. ahh that was when he was so young. His memories raced to the happiest moment of his long life. his egg hatching, making him the second dragon rider ever to exist. He still remembered his dragon coming out as a little white hatchling. his memories raged once more and he found himself focusing on one of his favorite students. ahhh what a great student oromis was. maybe i shall go visit him he thought.

In a week he came to the edge of Du Weldenvarden. His first home. _i wonder how i will be welcomed home._ He thought outloud to Turma. _my friend i believe that they will welcome you as a hero and yet secretley shun you as a coward. it is painful but i believe i speak the truth. Of course you do my white friend. of course you do._

It took maybe a day to reach ellesmera flying on his dragon, not caring if he drew attention for he knew that not even the mighty gallbatorix could defeat him. He landed at the gate of ellesmera, only to be balked by a group of armored elves lead by who he believed to be the queen herself. " My dear children. I beg of you not to attack for then i must defend myself and that would be disasterous to your health. Izlandi is this how you greet me?"

The queen saw the white dragon behind him and her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Oh! Anaya it is you! Where have you been my oldest of friends?" "well," said anaya " i had found a quieter place to live so that i could meditate and live... peacefully. but news has reached me and i decided to come and teach the new rider myself. I am here to visit oromis and rest for the night, then i will leave for... Surda is it?" Izlandi seemed extremely shocked and yet extremely pleased about this. so shocked she actually fainted.

several hours later the queen woke up in her bed, and sensed someone watching her. She carefully sent a probe at the strangers mind, but she met a solid wall stronger than anyothers she had ever encoutered. Who could this be, she wondered? Then her memory came back and she jumped out of bed and spun around, to find Anaya sitting in a chair. "i believe you wished to see your favorite student again?" she asked. "of course i do. i will depart to see him now." Izlandi stood and thought for a second. a question came to mind. " But anaya how will you find him?" He gave her a all knowing smirk and set off to see oromis.

Oromis was sitting in his hut and working on a paitning while glaedr was laying in front of the cottage, relaxing. Then oromis heard the h_k_eavy flapping of dragon wings, and picked up his sword and hurried outside. _glaedr wake yourself. we have company in the form of a dragon and possibly a dragon rider, yet i know not who it may be._ Glaedr awoke instantly and got to his feet. They prepared themselves for a battle when they saw a white dragon and its rider glide down. It couldnt be...

Anaya was pleased to see his student was as alert as ever, and was equally pleased to see that he noticed him and instantly dropped his sword and ran forth. When he landed he was trapped in an embrace, only an elf could take. "Glad to see you as well oromis.' He said as he returned the embrace. They eventually went in side to talk about the about the long time it had been since they had last seen eachother.

" So you have decided to troain eragon for the good of you first home." oromis stated, after listening to his story. Anaya nodded his head, with a somewhat grim mood. Oromis thought silently for some time. Anaya just sat patiently. All day long he sat. Then Just before the sun set Oromis motioned towards ellesmera. Anaya understood this as a dismissal and happily oblidged.

The next morning when The ancient rider woke up, he Was prepared to ride to surda. As he walked to the residence of the queen to inform her of his departure, He met Rhunon, his favorite blacksmith. "Rhunon! i havent seen you since you made my last students sword. you know. oromis." Rhunon thought about where she could have seen that face before. She thought some more... and then remebered! " Anaya! I cant believe that you have come back! especially with how the lords treated you last time..." She said all but the last part in happy exclamations. " Well decades away from here can heal any wound. especially at my new home." He replied. He then preceded to tell her about what had happened since they had last seen eachother and he told her of his reason for returning to alagaesia. And then he walked of to bid farewell to the present queen.

Yay! finally after much thought i finally finished it. A translation for yah. lezcto means lizard flyer. thats the closest word they have to dragon rider. It switched POVs a couple times. sorry for any confusion you may have suffered from. if its italisized its telepathy. if it looks like this:_ its telepathy. _i hope to get the next hcapter up soon. Review pleaze :)


End file.
